DC Prime: Justice League AI
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: What does It mean to be human? At what point does artificial intelligence just become intelligence. A group of individuals will come together and be bonded by these questions. Characters include: Red Tornado, Steel, Gonzo, Brother EYE and GI Robot.
1. Rosumovi Univerzální Roboti Part 1

**JUSTICE LEAGUE: AI**

**Concept & Plot outline by RoninReviews, Written by George Jones**

**Rosumovi Univerzální Roboti**** Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>200km above Earth, Year 2023<strong>

**Aboard the Транспортный корабль снабжения spacecraft 'Rubicon'**

Adrianna Tereshkova closed down Skype and shut the lid on her laptop. She quickly adjusted her hair slightly in her room mirror and made her way through to the recreation room. Adrianna pulled out a chair and sat next to two of her comrades; Petyr Gogol and Yuri Zurkhov.

**(*Translated from Russian)**

"This episode is the first appearance of Khan" Yuri said to his friend Petyr as he pointed to the TV monitor with the remote control on his hand

"What's this episode called again?" Yuri asked slightly disinterested

"Space Seed. Forget your Into Darkness crap! This is the REAL Khan"

"I kinda liked that film" Yuri answered as he threw a handful of peanuts into his mouth

"That disappoints me. Watch Wrath of Khan, now that's what a Star Trek movie should be like. As much as I like Pine and Quinto; they are no Kirk and Spock-"

"Do you ever speak about anything other than films?" Adrianna butted in jokingly

"Adrianna my dear, you simply don't appreciate good science fiction" Petyr answered

"I do but just not middle aged men fighting 'aliens' in rubber suits"

Petyr dismissed her with his hand and focused back onto the TV monitor. Adrianna stood up and walked over to the window. They were getting closer to Earth, not long to go before land back on Russian soil. Adrianna pressed her hand against the thick transparent metal; longing to be back in the arms of her girlfriend Natalya. A bright green light shot across the stars outside like a shooting star.

"Just saw the Lantern again" Adrianna said turning back to her friends

"Funny how only you seem to see him every time" Yuri laughed. Suddenly the spacecraft was rocked violently, Adrianna grabbed onto the room's table for support.

"That doesn't feel right" Yuri said as all three crew members raced out of the recreation room and into the bridge of the small craft. There they found their captain Nikolai Ozturk wrestling with the flight stick control.

"Captain what is on going on?!" Petyr shouted as the spacecraft violently shook again.

Adrianna raced over and inspected the control panels next to her captain "Readings and all dials are going crazy, I'll message the space station and our co-ordinates!"

The bridge was illuminated by a blinding bright light from outside. Each crew member covered their eyes with their hands. The bright light outside then turned a shade of purple and suddenly came racing towards them like a giant cosmic tidal wave. Captain Ozturk screamed as the control stick lost control and slammed into his leg, breaking his thigh bone with ease. The cosmic wave struck the ship, all the bright dials turned black, the engines cut out and all the crew members blacked out.

_YOU'VE HAVE BEEN CHOSEN BY THE TECHNE!_

* * *

><p><strong>15 Miles East of Haderslev, Denmark <strong>

Kris Erikson stomped across his snowy field. His rubbed his hands together trying to warm up.

"Shit" Kris said to himself as he looked up into the sky. What seemed like a shooting star was racing through the skies above but it seemed to be coming down to Earth. Kris took the pair of binoculars that hung around his neck and looked closer at the shape. The missile like object came down and crash about half a mile from Kris. The explosive flames shot high into the air and scorched the snowy Earth all around it. Kris began to run as fast as he could across the snow, soon he was about 20 feet from the burning wreckage. Kris rubbed his eyes as the thick smoke of the bright flames reached his face. Another smaller explosion threw Kris to the floor and then she appeared. The hull of the craft opened up with a liquid metal oyster shell and she stood in the opening. She stood completely still. Then suddenly with a small flash of light she disappeared and reappeared in front of Kris from another small flash of light. Kris began to panic at the sight of the teleporting woman. Her body was completely covered in a smooth metallic silver apart from her face, the face of Adrianna. Her eyes flashed like computer dials. Then she spoke.

"I am the void."

Kris continued to pant as he stumbled to his feet

"Where is Red Tornado?"

Kris didn't answer again but simply stared in amazement

"Where is the one I seek?"

A bright blue light flashed from above and landed into the snow about 10 feet away from the Void and Kris. As the snow that was shot into the air settled back to the ground it revealed the Man of Steel. Superman looked concerned, not knowing whether the Void was friendly or not.

"Where is the one I seek?" The Void asked again

"Who is the one you are looking for?" Superman asked as he walked closer

"I seek the one they call Red Tornado, me must speak at once"

Superman scratched his head "Sure"

* * *

><p><strong>Later aboard the JLA Watchtower<strong>

Bruce Wayne AKA the Batman sat down in front of the large computer. His fingered danced across the control board like they made a mind of their own. Behind him stood Hal Jordan AKA the Green Lantern. Both men looked concerned.

"So can you tell us yet what the hell happened?" Hal asked his friend Bruce

"The tech blackout can be traced back to a cosmic flux in the Earth's Atmosphere roughly above Eastern Europe about an hour ago. Right now all we know is that it caused a worldwide blackout and one other thing…"

"Which is?"

"The cosmic flux hit a manned Russian supply spacecraft which was re-entering the atmosphere. The ship landed in southern Denmark and appears to have caused a rift in space time. The craft has created an energy anomaly around its crash radius"

"Any ideas on the cause?"

"Right now I can't say for sure. Possibly a natural cosmic flux or technologically based but if it were that, it's no tech that was made on Earth"

"And any survivors?"

"Just one" The booming voice said from behind. Hal and Bruce turned around to find Superman standing in the doorway with the Void.

"We doing tours now?" Hal asked

"No. She has been asking to speak to Red Tornado" Superman answered

"I must speak to the one they call Red Tornado" The Void spoke up again

"What's her game?" Bruce asked sceptically

"I don't know. Can you contact Red? She doesn't seem open to conservation to anyone but him"

"Sure" Bruce answered as he swivelled his chair back to face the computer screen

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**United States Air Force Luke Air Base, Arizona **

John Henry Irons AKA Steel stood inside the empty hangar alone collecting his thoughts on the the military tour of the Middle East that he had just returned from. John thought about the boys that he saw die and their final screams. Irons had recently had his own consciousness transferred into that of a humanoid robot suit. Impervious to pain, not needing sleep, food or water; Irons was the perfect soldier. Irons heard the footsteps of two soldiers under his command walking outside, they stopped next to the entrance of the hangar to have a cigarette. Henry's perfect hearing focused in on their conversation.

"Just glad to be back home" The first soldier said as he placed the cigarette in his dry mouth

"Yeah and back in one piece. How you finding Commander Irons anyway?"

"Frankenstein? Don't like being told what to do by a damn robot"

"He is human y'know, well kinda I think. He's human inside a robot suit or summit, I dunno"

"Human inside a robot? Either way I don't like it. At least when we had Mcklusky in charge I didn't have to worry about his joints rusting up in the field or his body malfunctioning"

"Anyway, you see the L.A Galaxy game?"

"How many times to I have to say, I hate soccer"

Henry had heard enough but waited for the men to leave before he did.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**Central Park**

Red Tornado who was currently taking his human form sat on the cold green bench and looked across at the skyline of the great city. Passers-by gave Red strange looked as pigeons climbed all over his head and shoulders. A small bleep came from inside his suit jacket arm scaring off the birds.

"Red Tornado, this is Batman" The voice spoke into his internal ear

"Good Afternoon Batman" Red answered.

"Red, we need you at the Watchtower ASAP, its urgent"

"Affirmative. May I enquire into the urgency of the task?"

"Somebody wants to meet you. She's very persistent"

"Affirmative"

Red Tornado's human face morphed away like liquid metal and into his true robot form. The suit he was wearing did the same. And then in a flash, Red was flying into the air on the way to his destination.

"Mommy! That pigeon man was Red Tornado!" The small kid yelled as his Mum pulled him away by the hand

"Don't be silly John! You've been reading too many comic books!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC in ISSUE 2 of Justice League AI! '<strong>**Rosumovi Univerzální Roboti**** Part II'**


	2. Rosumovi Univerzální Roboti Part 2

**JUSTICE LEAGUE: AI Issue 2**

**Concept & Plot outline by RoninReviews, Written by George Jones**

**Rosumovi Univerzální Roboti**** Part 2**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Then<strong>

Maxwell Lord sat behind his desk inside his large personal office room. Lord snubbed out his cigarette in his ash tray and set his gaze at Bruce Wayne who was sitting opposite to him. Lord took his cigarette case from the inside of his Hugo Boss suit jacket and took one out and placed it in his mouth.

"I don't smoke" Bruce said as Lord gestured his cigarette case towards him. Maxwell Lord placed the case on the desk to his right and passed Bruce the latest generation iPad across the desk "Take a look and tell me what you think."

"John Henry Irons AKA Steel…" Bruce said as he tapped his temple with his finger

"Interesting fellow, his mind and conscious melded into a body of a machine. Unstoppable, I mean really."

"Says here he's property of the US military."

"Not for long but go on." Lord said holding back a smirk

"Red Tornado, I've heard a lot about this one. That stuff atop the LexCorp building."

"Another interesting one. I've had my eye on him a while now; he can summon cyclone winds enabling flight. Oh you'll love that guy, they call him Gonzo, a robot with the ability to dopplegang any human being." Lord said gleefully pointing further down the screen "But they say he's quite the mercenary."

"Alloy? That Ai project. Will Magnus I believe"

"Very good, Bruce. Six separate Ai machines formed into one being. Rather amazing when you thing about it. With the ability to increase its size tenfold. Originally titled the Metal Men and now I guess 'Metal man' is more appropriate wouldn't you say"

"Yes. G.I Robot, huh?"

"Yes but thanks to S.T.A.R Labs he is no longer an old relic, more of a self-thinking assassin than a solider now and last but by no means least; Brother Eye. A satellite with the ability to think, to learn, adapt."

"What is all this about exactly? Artificial intelligence your new game?"

"Kinda Bruce. You see we have Justice League's all across the globe but who can protect the world against the threats we can't see? Cyber terrorism, hackers, unworldly technology. This is a team Bruce."

"A team? Seems like a volatile time bomb waiting for something to go wrong to me Lord."

"Don't be so negative Bruce. This is the Justice League Ai"

* * *

><p><span> <strong>Now<strong>

**The Justice League Watchtower**

Red Tornado was greeted by Superman and Batman as the airlock behind him shut. Superman smiled at Red even though he knew he wouldn't get one back. The trio began to walk down the long corridor together, they came to a metal sealed door and Batman held his hand on the lock.

"The rest of the Ai's are in your conference room waiting for you but before you go you can help us explain this." Bruce said never taking his eyes off Red Tornado.

The door was pushed open by the Dark Knight and they walked inside to find The Void floating in mid-air, all the metal objects in the room were floating in mid-air too around her in a small circle. The Void's eyes suddenly dropped onto Red Tornado and in a split second she lowered herself to her feet; the metal objects fell to the ground with heavy clangs.

_I am the void. Your creator has returned. You must venture into the reality of the Techne to stop him._

Red Tornados eyes widened in intrigue as her voice was projected inside his head. Superman and Batman just stood and watched at the interaction.

"Incorrect. My creator was killed by the one named Lex Luthor*." Red Tornado spoke out loud.

(*See Justice League "Tomorrow" Part 1- 3)

_Your creator has returned. You must venture into the reality of the Techne to stop him._

"Who are you?" Red Tornado enquired

_I am the void. Your creator has returned. You must venture into the reality of the Techne to stop him._

Red Tornado turned his head to face Superman "She appears to be malfunctioning Superman, it would be logical to run the being through some diagnostics. Brother Eye can achieve this goal"

_You will not touch the Void. I can assist you in you in entering the reality of Techne._

Red Tornado spun his crimson head back around at the slender female figure.

"Question. How are you communicating to me inside my head? I am immune to such acts"

The Void smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the Watchtower<strong>

Steel was a beast of a man, he stood over 6feet tall and wielded a large cybernetic hammer. His large mechanical shell gave no sign of human life; even his eyes were a glowing red. Alloy the combination of the Metal Men was similar to Steel but his body was a patchwork of different coloured metals each of the six combined members. G.I Robot was a sleek, smooth machine. His armour painted in a stealthy black. He was slightly creepy to look at as he gave off no sense of compassion or humanity; he was a killing machine.

Maxwell Lord branded it the Justice League Ai, the team to battle technological terrors all sat around the large circular table. The door of the room opened and the figure of Maxwell Lord himself walked in. All the heads of the members turned up to face the man.

"I'm a jackass." Lord said calmly.

"Gonzo sit down!" John Henry Irons boomed. A mechanical face plate moved up and lifted off Lord's face revealing a cybernetic skull behind it "Jeez, blame a guy for trying to add a bit of levity." Gonzo laughed as the face plate moved back down into place.

"We see that you haven't changed Gonzo" Alloy sighed said as he ran his metal hand down his face. Alloy's speech was an amalgamation of all the Metal Men all working as one entity.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Gonzo replied as his face morphed into that of Clark Gable. Alloy gave him a dirty look as Gonzo took his seat with the rest of the team. Around the table sat Alloy, Gonzo, G.I Robot and Steel.

"Red Tornado is on his away, then that will be everybody" Steel said as a light at the centre of the table began to bleep. Steel tapped a button on his wrist and a large hologram of Brother Eye appeared from the table.

"Brother Eye fully operational. Awaiting all and any command."

"Very good, thank you" Steel replied "So, Gentlemen we are now a governmental funded team-"

"There may be honour among thieves, but there's none in politicians" Gonzo butted in as he morphed into the appearance of Peter O'Toole from Lawrence of Arabia. Gonzo then pushed his chair back and put his feet on the table.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile <strong>

Superman, Batman and Red Tornado left the Void in her sealed room and headed the main bridge of the Watchtower.

"So what can you tell us about her, Red?" asked Superman.

"The being labelled herself The Void. Observations, the Void appears to be a humanoid organic cybernetic hybrid. I would much like to study her as she has the ability to project audio speech straight into my head, a skill that should be impossible as I am a robot. It was proposed during our communications that my Father has returned and that I must venture into the reality of the Techne to stop him. The validity of her statements are yet to be confirmed."

"What is that?" Superman asked looking rather confused "A technological based reality?"

"I cannot answer as I do not know Superman. She has offered to help."

"I don't trust her." Batman growled

"What is trust?" Red Tornado asked with a level of personally intrigue.

"T.O Morrow back from the dead? A plane of reality based on technology? She or whatever _it _is, is insane." Batman grumbled

"Your statements are inaccurate Batman. Insanity is a quality seen in humans or other living creatures and she is a robot."

The door next to them slid open sideways and Barry Allen AKA The Flash stood in the doorway "Erm guys and robot man you're kinda gunna want to see this."

The three men followed the Flash through the door and into the communications room of the Watchtower, a large 80inch monitor on the wall projected the image of T.O Morrow.

"There's my boy" T.O Morrow said gleefully at the sight of Red Tornado.

"Father?" Red Tornado replied

"Yes, it is me. Your heads will be telling yourselves that I am dead but please believe you're eyes. No mere bullet can kill T.O Morrow!"

"Whoever you are you're insane." Superman protested.

"I disagree, I request only one thing. Give me Red Tornado and Lex Luthor and this world will not feel my wrath."

"T.O Morrow is dead, he was shot in front of my very eyes. So whoever you are I suggest you start running because you now have the attention of the Justice League." Superman said sternly back.

"Oh Superman, you make me laugh. So strong yet so dull. I see that you don't believe I am or I claim to be and I also see that you are not taking my threats seriously so you have forced my hand."

The lights and power on the Watchtower flashed off and on and with that the face of T.O Morrow was gone.

"What the hell was that?" The Flash exclaimed as the Watchtower shook

"Another power surge, tech blackout?" Batman answered checking his own equipment.

"Observation. It appears that my Father was not lying." said Red Tornado.

"I guess so Red. Damage report now" Superman ordered

Red Tornado pointed his head towards the monitor "Monitor. Initiate global satellite imagery" The monitor flashed and displayed a current image of the world "Monitor. Focus camera imagery on Denmark, Europe." The monitor flashed again. The screen displayed the image of Denmark, the land from above looked green apart from a large section to the south that was now a metallic silver.

The monitor flickered static and now again displayed the image of T.O Morrow "Do you like it? You just let thousands of innocent people die due to your unwillingness to comply. I have harvested a very small area of land into a technological jungle. This is merely a taster of what I can do, hand me Red Tornado and Lex Luthor for their crimes against the Techne or I shall continue harvesting more land. Justice League you have one hour"

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT ISSUE: How will Lex Luthor react to T.O Morrow's threat!? Can the Void be trusted!? Can the JL AI ASSIST THE JL IN STOPPING T.O Morrow's technological terror!?<strong>


	3. Rosumovi Univerzální Roboti Part 3

**JUSTICE LEAGUE: AI Issue 3**

**Concept & Plot outline by James Brady, Written by George Jones **

**Rosumovi Univerzální Roboti ****Part 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark <strong>

The huge pulsing silvery energy bubble rose high into the sky surrounding the land harvested by T.O Morrow. The field pulsed like a living heartbeat and blurred vision inside its technological domain. Inside the bubble the ground was turned into large metallic silver plates that bleeped and swirled, buildings now appeared to be coated in a shiny liquid metal.

The bubble blocked out the sun so the only light came from the dim bleeping lights across the metallic jungle. The bodies of humans lay strewn in piles across the streets, thousands of small and agile metal pipes from the floor buried themselves into the dead. Their eyes shone with a bright red and their veins appeared to glow with a luminous electric blue colour. Cars sat motionless with metallic like tree branches growing out from them, small groups of drones patrolled the streets; scanning for life forms.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile <strong>

The Justice League Watchtower Superman clenched his huge fists in frustration as a million thoughts ran through his head at once. The big monitor that showed the face of T.O Morrow went to static. The screen in a second flashed back on to display the face of Maxwell Lord who sat in his office with a concerned expression across his face.

"Will somebody please tell me just what the hell is going on here?" Lord spat as reports from inside of Denmark were being viewed across the globe.

"It's T.O Morrow. He appears to be back from the dead and is demanding Luthor and Red Tornado here or he'll destroy more land." Superman answered coldly.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists, go there now. Enter that bubble thing and stop Morrow. This is bad for publicity" Lord remarked back as he rubbed his forehead with his hand nervously

"I am afraid that is impossible," The voice said from behind. Everyone turned their heads to see the Void standing in the doorway "Any living organism cannot enter through the energy field. You will be vaporised instantly".

"How do you know this?" Batman asked her sharply.

"I am the Void and the Void is the avatar of the Techne." she answered "At the centre of the land protected by the energy field is a portal to the Techne. That is the one entrance to find Morrow and defeat him."

"May I make a suggestion?" Red Tornado spoke up, Superman nodded his head "The Justice League AI seems the logical choice for such an undertaking. With the Voids guidance of course."

Superman scratched his chin "Yeah I think you might be right Red."

* * *

><p><strong>5 Miles below Arizona <strong>

Lex Luthor sat down inside his deep underground defence bunker. The monitor in front of him bleeped and flashed on to display Superman. "Didn't take you long to scurry into your little hole Luthor." Superman said condescendingly.

"How amusing. A man who I shot dead has risen from the grave to reap vengeance upon me. I had a feeling something like this would happen. Can you blame me?"

"No but we can help you." Answered the Man of Steel.

"I don't need your help. I designed this bunker myself."

"And we could use your help to. You're one of the smartest brains on this planet and we are all under threat right now."

"I'm not a team guy."

Lex responded as he shut of the com channel.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Watchtower <strong>

"That good for nothing weasel." The Flash said as the monitor flickered off

"Red you and your team has the green light. Time is running out. Take the Void with you and stop Morrow." Superman ordered. Red Tornado nodded his head, then looked at the Void and gestured with his hand to the door

"You have 40 minutes." Batman said as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Watchtower hangar bay <strong>

The Javelin-15 jet looked sleek with its coat of black stealth paint. The jets large entrance ramp was open with Superman standing at the top of it next to John Henry Irons AKA Steel. Inside the Javelin-15 sat the members of the Justice League Ai; Gonzo, Alloy, G.I Robot, Red Tornado and the Void. "Good luck John, keep com links with the Watchtower open at all times." Superman said as he patted his friend on the side of the arm

"Sure. Listen, this won't be easy but I won't let you down." Steel answered

"I know" Superman said trying to put his friend at ease. Superman gave a last wave and he walked backwards down the ramp as it shut. Inside the jet Steel pressed open a small holographic control panel on his arm. A small image of Brother Eye appeared.

"Eye in the sky, you now have control of Javelin-15. Take us in." Steel said calmly.

"As you wish." Brother Eye responded as the jet's engines started to boom and hiss.

"So when you have a suicide mission you send in the robots." Gonzo snorted.

"This isn't a suicide mission Gonzo. We're going to stop Morrow and bring him in to answer for his crimes." Steel answered quickly.

"And what if we can't take him in? Have we got clearance to kill him?" Gonzo asked back.

"Maxwell Lord has cleared us to terminate the compromise if it comes down to it yes." Steel answered coldly.

"We don't kill." Alloy spoke up "Dr. Magnus programmed us to save humanity and cause no harm."

"Well I aint so squeamish." Gonzo laughed "If the money's right!"

"I've seen many people die. Killing isn't fun or good but if it has to be done to save lives. So be it" G.I Robot stated.

"Enough already." Steel said slightly annoyed.

"Sure thang leader." Gonzo said jovially. The Javelin-15 flew out of the Justice League Watchtower guided by Brother Eye towards Denmark.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere <strong>

The Dark Knight had made his way into the hangar bay and joined the Man of Steel. "So you think they can do it?" Batman asked his fellow Leaguer.

"I sure hope, I trust John and I guess this was kinda what the team was made for." Superman answered with hope in his voice.

"If they fail what do we do next?" Batman said cynically.

"Honestly." Superman ran his hand through his dark hair "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark <strong>

The Javelin-15 flew through the air at incredible speeds as it was coming closer to the technological jungle created by T.O Morrow. "Sir, we have arrived at your destination" Brother Eye spoke through into Steels internal earpiece Steel unbuckled his seat chest straps and heaved up his huge hammer with his right hand

"Team, we're here. Brother Eye bring up down 0.5 miles from the target."

"Affirmative."

"Into the valley of Death rode the six hundred." Gonzo chirped up.

"Lord Tennyson, 1854, Charge of the Light Brigade. Yes I can read too. Now move." Steel answered back.

* * *

><p><strong>The Reality of the Techne <strong>

'25 minutes and counting. The Justice League are fools thinking they can stop me now. The Techne Parliament couldn't stop me, Luthor couldn't stop me. I'll show them all. Once the power of the Void is mine, they can all burn'

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT ISSUE: The Justice League A.I. enter the Techne!<strong>


End file.
